


Clumsy ‘Cause I’m Fallin’ In Love

by elysianaurora



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drunk confessions, Drunken Flirting, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Love, M/M, because it’s what my heart needs right now, dont judge me, drunk proposal, this is basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianaurora/pseuds/elysianaurora
Summary: Mickey proposes while drunk but doesn’t remember the next day so Ian doesn’t mention it until the redhead himself gets drunk one night.The one where Mickey proposes.





	1. You Got me Trippin’, Stumblin’, Flippin’, Fumblin’

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random idea that popped into my head yesterday and I put together in a couple hours. It’s short and fluffy and exactly what my desperate Gallavich heart needs. 
> 
> Haven’t posted here in a while hope you enjoy this. Been busy working on my Big Bang fic But I have some other stuff I’m working on. I’m open to requests and suggestions if anyone had any. Have a great weekend and here’s to hoping we get some kind of content soon. ♥️

The dishes were all clean, the laundry was done and the living room was finally tidied and Ian couldn’t have been more satisfied with himself. He had been looking at the mess building up in his and Mickey’s apartment for a couple days now but neither him nor Mickey had gotten the time due to their busy schedules. Not anymore though, because Ian had finally tackled the mess, even if it was on a Friday night. He let his tired aching body sink into the cushions of their soft grey couch as he turned the television on and kicked his feet up on the coffee table. Sometimes it was hard for Ian to believe how much he and Mickey had accomplished but here they were years later, still together, both having decent jobs, their own place and a settled life. He let out a deep breath as he slowly began nodding off as he waited for his boyfriend to get home from his night shift at Kev’s bar.

Ian dreamt his usual dream, the fantasy that had become a reality. Him and Mickey, having the life that they had now. No more hiding and no more secrets. Happy and healthy. 

It wasn’t until there was a loud crashing at the front door did Ian realise he’d fallen asleep on the couch. He sat up abruptly rubbing at his eyes before getting up and heading toward the noise on high alert.

“Fuck-fuckin’” he heard the sound of his boyfriend’s slurred grumbling before he made it to the front door to see Mickey had fallen over his own two feet knocking over the coat rack. He chuckled a little making his way to the brunette man to get him up.

“What the fuck Mickey?” He laughed as he held his boyfriend’s hand pulling him up. 

“Jus’ wan’d to put m’coat up.” Mickey slurred as he wobbled slightly on his feet. 

“You’re drunk.” Ian stated helping Mickey out of his chunky winter coat. Mickey held tightly onto Ian’s arms as he kicked his shoes off and then leaned further into the redhead’s space puckering his lips comedically asking for a kiss. Ian smiled easily before pecking the black haired man’s lips.

“How’d you get this drunk huh?” Ian asked steering his boyfriend toward to couch.

“How’d y’get so cute’uh?” Mickey mumbled letting his weight drop heavily onto the couch. Ian shook his head laughing lightly as he got Mickey a glass of water from the kitchen and then sat beside him on the couch. Mickey guzzled the water down quickly before turning toward Ian. 

“Les’ go schleep.” He said letting his bottom lip pout a little. Ian leaned forward kissing the pouted lip noticing just how much liquor he smelled in his man’s lips. 

“Let’s” Ian smiled getting up and helping his boyfriend toward their room.

When they finally got to their room without Mickey falling over face first into anything Ian let Mickey sit at the edge of their bed while he worked to get his boyfriend’s clothing off. “Since when have you become such a clumsy drunk huh?” Ian asked with a teasing smile.

“Clumsy…..I like tha’ song.” Mickey then started bopping his head while his torso swayed side to side while he sat. “You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'! Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in looooove.” Mickey began belting his tune out loud catching Ian off guard. The redhead couldn’t help but burst into a fit of laughter as he threw Mickey’s shirt to the laundry hamper in the corner of the room. 

“I can’t believe you’re actually singing Fergie right now.” Ian laughed as he knelt down in front of Mickey and started removing his jeans. 

“You tryna take ‘vantage o’me Gal’gher?” Mickey asked wiggling his eyebrows. Ian feigned a loud gasp shaking his head, “I’d never.”

“S’ok...I wud’nt mind a some ging’dick.”

“Ging’dick. That’s a new one.” Ian laughed as he pulls Mickey’s jeans off then his socks. Ian stood up pulling back the comforter, “get in.” He said. Mickey obliged sliding beneath the covers rolling closer to the centre. Ian shed his own clothing then slid in on the opposite side of the bed. Even if drunk Mickey could sometimes be hard to understand, Ian loved him no matter what because he never failed to put a smile on Ian’s face and well drunk Mickey was also extra cuddly. Mickey scooter closer until he was pressed against Ian before draping a heavy arm over the redhead. 

“Yer always s’nice to me”. He mumbled against Ian’s skin. “I’m g’na marry ya one day. Fuck I wanna marry ya.” Ian felt his breath hitch and he looked over to Mickey who had his big blue eyes trained on Ian’s profile. “Will ya marry me Ian?” He mumbled.

Ian nodded hoping to his lucky stars that the black haired man wouldn’t forget in the morning. “Yeah Mick, I’ll marry you” Ian whispered. 

“I’ll getcha a ring on’day. Promise.” MIckey fell into a deep snore with his left cheek pressed up against Ian’s shoulder and the redhead gaping dumbly at the man he loved so much. He could only hope Mickey didn’t forget.

****   
  


***

When Mickey woke up the first thing he noticed was the intense throbbing in his temples and the pool of drool that was soaking his pillow. He sat up way too abruptly cursing himself as the lightheadedness only made him feel like the whole room was spinning. “Fuck.” He groaned.

“Someone’s finally up.” Ian said from the doorway. When Mickey looked up a small smile stretched on his face as he saw the redhead holding a glass of water and an aspirin. 

Mickey threw the pills to the back of his throat and gulped the water down before turning back to Ian who had sat opposite to him on their bed. Ian had a look in his eyes that Mickey couldn’t quite place. “What?”

“How much do you remember?” Ian asked casually.

“Fuck...last thing I remember is Kev giving me my third tequila shot saying something about celebrating him finally being divorced and able to marry V. I don’t fucking know.” Mickey looked up rubbing his eyes before he saw that look in Ian’s eyes. “Fuck. How bad?”

“Nothing bad...just…” Ian looked like he’d gone a little paler than before he shrugged his shoulders like he was pushing something to the back of his mind, “I just really enjoyed your rendition of Fergie’s Clumsy.” Ian’s teased before hopping off the bed before Mickey could hit him with a pillow. Ian laughed loudly as he ran out of their room, “Come on! I made breakfast!” He shouted way too loudly for Mickey’s pleasure. 


	2. You Got Me Slippin', Tumblin', Sinkin', Fumblin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter. Was going to post this a one shot but I wanted to split it up so yeah lol

Mickey tried his best to wait up for Ian but his long day at the bar serving all the drunk fucks and then cleaning up after them was finally taking its toll and he was beginning to nod off. He headed into their bedroom where he saw Ian had stripped the bed of their sheets. He sighed loudly heading into the laundry nook where he found their sheets still wet without being dried. Typical Ian. He threw them into the drier before heading to their linen closet (because they had one of those now) to find a clean set. Tucked into the back of the shelf he found the set of dark grey sheets he loved but hardly got to use because Ian had deemed them the “good sheets only to be used for the holidays.'' 

Mickey rolled his eyes muttering something about fuck the holidays before he headed back to their room to make the bed. Twenty minutes later he was sweating and realising just why he left making the bed to Ian. He huffed loudly before heading into the bathroom for a quick shower. When he’d finally showered, changed and collapsed into what Mickey thought were the softest sheets he’s ever owned, he checked his phone for any messages from Ian. 

There was only one from Lip.

** _Lip: _ ** _ on our way home. He’s plastered.  _

Mickey sighed loudly as he plugged his phone in to charge and laid back waiting for Ian. It wasn’t often Ian went out and had a couple drinks with his brother so Mickey knew he shouldn’t be worried but he couldn’t help himself where the redhead was concerned. But as long as he was getting home safely and didn’t make it a habit Mickey knew he’d be okay. It wasn’t a long wait before he heard the jingling of a set of keys landing on the dinner table and his goofy boyfriend bellowing out, “Honeeeeeeyyy I’m hooooome.” 

When Mickey got to the living room Ian was standing dead centre fighting with the zipper of his coat as he grinned sloppily. Mickey shook his head chuckling as he made his way to the redhead. “Hey you.” Ian laughed loudly as he spotted Mickey. “Gimme a kiss.” Ian leaned down pressing his lips to Mickey’s before going back to fighting the zipper. Mickey slapped his hands away and unzipped the coat before pushing them off Ian’s shoulders. He threw it onto the back of the couch before he grabbed Ian’s hand to lead him to the bedroom. 

“Mm, ya’not makin’ jokes huh? Gon’ lemme fuck you?” Ian’s slurred. Mickey laughed as he unbuttoned Ian’s shirt and threw it to the ground. 

Ian ran his hands through Mickey’s black hair as Mickey worked his belt and zipper. “Ya want this don’you? I kno you do.” Ian tried in his best seductive voice. Mickey laughed softly.

“Am I ever this horny when I’m drunk?” Mickey asked.

“No.” Ian said bending his head to look at his feet that were kicking at the carpet, “You just propose.” Ian mumbled. 

“Yeah? Propose what?” Mickey laughed pushing his boyfriend’s jeans down his hips and holding him steady as he stepped out of them. 

Ian pushed his boxers off too stepping out of them. He looked down at his dick gasping loudly, “It doesn’ work Mick. My dick stopped workin’!” 

Mickey laughed, “I think they call that whiskey dick, babe.” Mickey kissed at Ian’s pout. Then Ian jumped back to the topic before like he hasn’t just be examining his flaccid dick.

“Ya’sked me to marry ya. But then y’forgot. Y’sang for me too. M’forgettable Mick?” Ian asked sadly but Mickey was too caught up in what the redhead had said. Ian mumbled about being forgettable again before falling onto the mattress. “Sheets so soft.” He whispered.

“Com’ere Milky Mouse.” Ian laughed like it was the funniest joke around town. “CLUMSY! Tha’s the song y’sang f’me.” 

Ian then began yelling the lyrics to the sound without a fucking care in the world about their neighbours, “You go’me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', fumblin'! Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love! So in love wi’youuuuu” 

“S’love wi’you, Mick. Com’ere.”

Mickey slowly moved to his side of the bed climbing beside Ian. Ian continued mumbling as he molded himself to Mickey’s side running his hand over Mickey’s body. Mickey however remained frozen. All those months ago he’d woken up and remembered proposing but he’d just thought it was a dream. He didn’t think it had actually happen because Ian hadn’t said anything. Maybe it makes sense now, that look Ian had in his eyes. A look Mickey saw flash across the redhead’s eyes often whenever his family would joke about them being ghetto married. 

Ian’s forefinger pressed at Mickey’s furrowed brows bringing Mickey out of his thoughts, “Stop thinkin’ s’hard. Thinkin’ ‘bout ma’dick not workin’?” Ian asked before he giggled. 

“I proposed?” Mickey whispered.

“Mhmm.” Ian nodded against Mickey, “Guess ya changed ya mind. S’ok. Said yes tho. Want’d t’marry ya.” Ian whispered. “Still wanna.” Mickey turned his face to Ian seeing little tears had welled up in the redhead’s eyes, “S’ok if you don’t wanna.” Ian whispered again, “still love ya.” MIckey remained speechless realising how much Ian might have been hurting in the past three months. He held Ian closer even if he couldn’t find the words to say. 


	3. Clumsy ‘Cause I’m Fallin’ In Love

When Ian woke up the next morning it was due to the blaring alarm on his night stand that went off every morning at seven for him to take his meds. He shut the alarm off and slipped out of bed. He went straight to the bathroom where he swallowed his pills with a handful of water and then gave himself a once over in the mirror. It was quite evident he looked like hell. He was never drinking like that again. After relieving himself he went back to the bedroom to slip into appropriate comfortable Saturday attire before starting breakfast. Hangover or not Ian knew he should keep his routine so he did the usual Saturday practice of whipping together banana pancakes, eggs, bacon and obviously coffee. 

Like clockwork, a few minutes before everything was finished Mickey strolled out the bedroom in sweats and a T-shirt. “Hey you.” Ian smiled sitting his boyfriend’s breakfast onto the table before kissing his cheek. 

“Hey.” Mickey answered sounding grumpier than usual. Ian shook it off thinking it was probably just because it was early, “how’s your head?” 

“It’s okay. Not as bad as I thought it’d be. What time did I keep you up until?” Ian asked.

“Not late.” Mickey lied and Ian could see right through it. He smiled, shaking his head at how cute it was that Mickey didn’t want him to feel bad that he’d kept him up. They ate mostly in silence as Ian played with Mickey’s feet beneath the table with his own. When they were finished Mickey cleared the table and Ian crowded his space as he made his way back to their bedroom. 

“Ready to start your Saturday right?” Ian asked running his hand over Mickey’s chest. 

Mickey wrenched himself from Ian’s embrace turning to peck Ian’s cheek. “Can’t I’m heading out for a bit.” Ian pouted slightly confused. 

“Where you going?” Ian asked as he sat on the edge of their bed.

“Just out.” Mickey said slipping on a hoodie and grabbing his wallet, “I won’t be long, promise.” 

“Okay, well I think I’m just gonna go back to bed then.” Ian said softly watching his boyfriend move around the room. “Are we okay?” Ian asked suddenly. Mickey stopped in the doorway turning on his heels to see the hurt look in Ian’s eyes that he’d seen the night before. 

“We’re good. I promise I’ll let you get on me as soon as I get back Okay?” Mickey walked back into the room grabbing the back of Ian’s head as he smashed their lips together. “I’ll be back in an hour. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Ian whispered as he watched Mickey leave. He slipped out of his sweats and climbed back into the bed trying his best to ignore the feeling in his chest. It wasn’t his fault he felt this way. And he couldn’t help it that everytime Mickey tended to act a little standoffish that he got flashbacks of the morning Mickey woke up with no recollection of proposing. Ian knows it isn’t logical that he holds it against Mickey because even he doesn’t remember what happens every time he gets drunk but he’d gotten too hopeful that night and sometimes he can’t help but wonder if Mickey remembers but pretends he doesn’t out of fear. 

He quickly fell back into a deep sleep only to be woken up to a soft nibbling on his earlobe and the heat of Mickey’s body hovering over his. 

“Iaaaaan, wake up.” Mickey kissed at Ian’s nose and then his cheek, his eyelids then down to his lips. Ian’s lips split into a grin forgetting the feeling he had before falling asleep. “I think I remember someone saying something about starting Saturday right.” Mickey’s voice sounded filled with joy and love but Ian could hear the tingle of nervousness and fear that lingered. He opened his eyes to peer into crystal blue eyes that held a mixture of emotions. 

Ian’s freckled hand cupped the side of Mickey’s face as he leaned upwards to kiss Mickey’s lips. “You okay?” Ian asked in the knowing way he did when he had a feeling Mickey had something he needed to talk about. Mickey sighed sitting up so that he was straddling Ian’s hips. The redhead placed one hand behind his head while the other slipped under Mickey’s shirt to rub at his stomach. 

“What do you remember from last night?” Mickey asked before beginning to gnaw on his bottom lip. Ian reached up pulling Mickey’s lip from between his teeth and running his thumb over it. 

“Not much. I remember Lip telling me not to drink too much but I had like two beers. I remember walking home. I vaguely remember singing.” Ian laughed before looking Mickey in the eyes again, “Why? What happened?” 

Mickey reached into the pocket of his sweatpants pulling out a little black velvet box placing it onto Ian’s bare chest. Ian looked down at the box with furrowed brows. “I- I don’t understand.” 

Mickey sighed loudly before picking up the box and toying with it in his fingers. “Remember that night I came home drunk a couple months ago?”

Ian swallowed roughly because he knew he’d never forget that night. He nodded waiting for Mickey to continue.

“Well I woke up, I remembered something but I thought it was just a dream because well you never said anything the next morning. But last night...well you told me that I propose to you, Ian.”

Ian sat up as best as he could wrapping his arm around Mickey, “Fuck I didn’t say anything because I didn’t know if you meant it and I didn’t wanna make you feel uncomfortable. I didn’t mean for you do go buy...a… whatever that is.”

“I remember I promised you I’d buy you a ring, Ian.” Mickey said opening the box to a thin pair of silver bands. “I meant it. I just thought it was a dream.” Mickey said softly as Ian looked down at the rings. 

The redhead looked up into blue eyes as his own green ones prickled with tears, “Baby, what are you saying?”

“Ian Gallagher, the ever loving pain in my ass, will you marry me?” Mickey asked laughing as Ian nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes! A million times over yes!” Ian said pressing his lips against Mickey’s as his arms wrapped tighter around him. The kiss remained slow and tender as Mickey’s arms locked around Ian’s neck. 

When the pair broke for a breath of air Mickey shook his head, “I can’t believe you thought I wouldn’t wanna marry you.”

Ian shrugged laughing a little, “You know how I get.” 

“Who the fuck else would I marry? There’s no one else for me, Ian.” Mickey said pecking his now fiancé’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Ian said running a hand down Mickey’s back. “What else did I do last night?”

“Oh you sang Clumsy for me.” Mickey laughed, “and you asked me if you were forgettable right before waxing poetic about how soft our sheets are.” 

“Fuck. I think Clumsy is gonna be our wedding song.” Ian laughed before asking in a much quieter voice, “am I forgettable Mick?”

“Fuck no, you’re the most unforgettable.” Mickey said locking their lips together as he tried to press himself even closer to Ian. 

When the kiss broke Ian looked up lovingly into Mickey’s eyes before narrowing his glare, “Don’t you dare think you’re off the hook for using out good sheets when it isn’t the holidays.”

“Yeah yeah.” Mickey shrugged before taking the rings out of the box and putting the box on the nightstand. He grabbed Ian’s hands placing the band on his ring finger before holding the other out for Ian to take. Ian smiled before slipping the ring onto Mickey’s finger, “Still not off the hook with the sheets, Mick.” He said sweetly.

“Enough about the fucking sheets Ian and get the fuck on me.” Ian laughed as he flipped Mickey onto his back and kissed him roughly as their fingers intertwined. Kissing Mickey made him feel lightheaded and like he was floating high in the clouds. He thinks it safe to say he didn’t fall in love with the Milkovich man, he tripped, stumbled, flipped and fumbled and he couldn’t be happier about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this ♥️ As I said in the notes up top of you have any suggestions for any new fics or requests you can msg me on tumblr Elysian-aurora-19 or my twitter is eiysianaurora ♥️♥️
> 
> Also I have an AU I’ve been working on for a while and I just haven’t found the motivation to post it yet. So if anyone is interested in a new multichalter AU let me know if you think I should post the one I’ve been working on and keeping his away since last year 😬   
Comments and kudos are always welcomed


End file.
